Digital information technologies have been improved recently to give many audio/video instruments such as a digital CS/BS tuner, a DVD player, and a CD/MD player, that can be remote-operated with a remote controller. The electronic instruments that can be remote-operated with a remote controller include audio/video instruments as well as electronic instruments such as an air conditioner and a cooler. This type of remote controller is provided to each of the various electronic instruments so that each of them can be remote-operated with it.
On the other hand, the Internet has progressed to enable various kinds of network services to be received. To receive this type of network services, generally a user is registered to an information provider (hereinafter referred to as an “information delivery system” also) beforehand, authenticated individually when being provided with a service, and makes a payment when he or she finishes downloading etc. In a case where the user registers to this information provider user's name, address, birth date, bank account number, etc. (user registration) to acquire an ID number so that he or she may be provided with network services, he or she enters the ID number to be authenticated.
By the way, in the case of remote controller-operable electronic instruments related to a conventional embodiment, since a remote controller is provided to each of the various electronic instruments, when an electronic instrument is added newly, although a user who is skilled in handling of them may be dealt with them, a user who is not skilled in handling of them may be expected to get at a loss in deciding correspondence between each of the remote controllers and each of the electronic instruments. Therefore, if more and more electronic instruments are used in a house, such a problem occurs that the user who does not get accustomed to resultantly many remote controllers may find it difficult to use them. In this connection, a method may be possible for unifying the remote controllers by realizing them in software (hereinafter referred to as an “information-processing system”), in which case, however, management of the application program may be expected to be complicated.